


can’t help but be wrong in the dark

by callunavulgari



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: The day that Allen had snarled an insult back in response to one of Julian’s cutting remarks, he’d gone home and fisted his cock furiously, thinking about the slant of Allen’s mouth and how it would look smeared with come. How Allen’s hair would feel, knotted in Julian’s fingers as he fucked his mouth.He came hard, trousers around his ankles - just barely inside his own door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've basically wanted this since they had that drink, but I have a hard time writing other pairings when there's a canon relationship going on. Since I can't reconcile the idea of Barry pretty much ever willingly cheating on Iris, I just wrote it anyways and didn't confront the Iris issue at all. So if you want to pretend that Iris and Barry haven't gotten together, fine, go right ahead. If you wanna pretend that Iris is totally down with Barry fucking other people, that's totally okay too! Basically think what you want, because the idea of Barry hurting Iris makes me sad, but I really like shipping him with other people.
> 
> Oh! Also, I've been trying to write this for over a month, so I didn't feel like fussing around with a beta. Has been given a cursory once over by myself, but if there are any mistakes, please let me know.

The lab was too quiet without Allen around.

Which was a ridiculous notion, honestly. With all the flitting about that Allen had done in the past, it wasn’t as if Julian had ever seen him _often_ , and certainly not for great stretches of time. No, Julian was used to having the lab to himself. He’s used to the quiet - likes it even.

But, he supposed, he’s also used to the excuses.

When Julian first came to this city, he’d thought that it might have been a good fit for him. He wouldn’t be bored, at the very least. Central City _hummed_ with energy. Meta-humans and thieves and monsters, physics-defying singularities, and creatures that didn’t - that _shouldn’t_ \- exist.

It was a challenge, and Julian had always loved those.

The Flash was a bit of a setback, he’d thought, but he could work through it. Surely one man, fast though he may be, couldn’t keep track of an entire city. He’d need a break. Help. And Julian might even be the one to help him.

Then he had met Allen.

Allen, who he would be sharing a lab with. Allen, with his charm and his smiles and his wide, plush, _tempting_ mouth. That first day, Julian had been enraptured. He’d entertained brief, fleeting fantasies involving hands and mouth and that desk of Allen’s, messy though it was.

And what was worse, he’d thought about softer things, worse than just the sheer push of lust and fucking. He’d thought of all the things that he and Allen could do together, how they could perhaps be even more, because clearly they’d had a great deal in common.

He’d wondered, how on earth am I supposed to work with _that_ every day?

Long and lanky had always been his type. Bright smiles. Messy, windswept hair.

And then Allen had opened his mouth and uttered his first bald-faced lie.

Late, late, always late. Ducking out early, disappearing for hours on end only to emerge near the end of the work day, as if he’d been there all along. He was lazy and privileged, his work ethic so startlingly bad that it was a miracle he wasn’t out on the streets.

It was infuriating.

But Julian could be professional, he’d thought, even as whatever hopes he’d had for what he and Allen could be together faded, his starstruck lack of verbosity turning instead to grinding teeth and savage, biting remarks. In response, the lab became a toxic playground of two, Allen playing the kicked puppy, his bright and boyishly charming smiles going more and more strained around the edges, until they had finally vanished all together.

As if the man couldn’t put together why, pray tell, Julian could be vexed with him. As if he had any right to look injured. Hah.

The day that Allen had snarled an insult back in response to one of Julian’s cutting remarks, he’d gone home and fisted his cock furiously, thinking about the slant of Allen’s mouth and how it would look smeared with come. How Allen’s hair would feel, knotted in Julian’s fingers as he fucked his mouth.

He came hard, trousers around his ankles - just barely inside his own door.

The cycle repeated itself all too often. Stammered excuse, frustration, anger, snark, all culminating in a phenomenal orgasm courtesy of his own imagination.

It was entirely possible that Julian was taking things too far, going out of his way to instigate things to make the later release sweeter. Cruelty didn’t seem to be a trait that came to Barry Allen naturally, but if Julian twisted just right, he could force Allen’s hand, make those puppy dog eyes of his spark with something all too intoxicating.

More and more often, he went home to the tight, punishing grip of his own hand, Allen’s teeth and tongue and jaw behind his eyelids as he came and came and came-

It wasn’t healthy.

Julian knew that.

Ever since coming to Central City, his life consisted of two things. Work, incessant and all-consuming, his own drive pushing him harder and harder. He ate and slept and fucked his fist, and then he went back to work again.

In person, Allen was hardly as demanding as Julian’s work was, but just as all-consuming.

And then the day came where it just… all went away.

That carefully cultivated ire, gone.

When Julian said something cruel, Allen would just look injured again, as if they were back to square one.

What was worse, Allen actually seemed to be making an effort to _befriend_ him this time.

Maybe once, when this had all started, Julian may have been willing. He’d heard good things about Allen, after all, before he realized how little people actually kept track of what their esteemed forensic scientist was actually up to. Being Joe West’s adopted son seemed to have afforded him the privilege of never actually doing his job, and Julian couldn’t abide by that.

No. Allen was a liar. Just a spoiled little boy.

He didn’t care about his job or this city.

Julian would never be able to be Allen’s friend.

He’d take a fuck - god, would he - push Allen back onto his desk and spread him out, fingers sliding inside of his clothes, mouth quick and biting and perfect; he’d take Allen apart until he was begging for it, and only then would he fuck him, hard and fast.

But friendship? Out of the question.

.

Well, he was right about one thing, he thinks, gasping against Barry’s mouth. Friendship may have been what Allen was angling for when he’d asked Julian out tonight, but it certainly didn’t seem to be on the menu tonight.

The pub was neat, if a little too modern for Julian’s taste. Music loud but not too terribly so. Talk was pleasant, if stilted. The first beer was hideous, but once that one had warmed his insides enough, the second one went down easier.

Julian didn’t know why he’d given in and said yes to Allen’s little overture. Maybe it was the way Allen’s eyes went all soft and dewy when he was disappointed.

He was curious, after all, about where this could possibly go. What Allen could possibly think that he’d say to make things between them better.

Or maybe Julian just hadn’t quite given up on getting Allen beneath him.

Good job, man. Well done. He’d always been bad about giving up on things, but he’d never imagined that Allen would ever- that he’d actually want-

Turns out he was wrong.

Allen hadn’t had enough to drink for that to be to blame, but perhaps all he’d needed was some liquid courage. The right setting. Perhaps it was possible that he hadn’t been the only one sitting in that lab consumed with lust.

Or maybe Allen really was that easy, because all it had taken was Julian’s eyes dipping to his lips and lingering, before Allen had been slapping money on the counter, muscling Julian into the bathroom and getting him pressed up against the wall.

Allen’s hands are on his hips, his fingers warm as they creep under Julian’s clothes, nails scraping across Julian’s ribs, just hard enough to make him hiss out a breath between his teeth. He’s a force of nature, eyes wild as he bites at the curve of Julian’s jaw again, hands touching him all over - ribs and hips and chest, as if Allen can’t decide where he wants to touch the most.

He licks a line up Julian’s neck, says, “I _want_ -”

His voice is wrecked, hair wild from where Julian’s been running his hands through it, and Julian agrees. He wants too, wants Allen everywhere - here and in his bed, on his hands and knees or just on his knees, sucking and licking and fucking-

Julian swallows hard, adam’s apple bobbing as Allen gets his hands down the back of his trousers, getting two firm handfuls and squeezing, groaning low in his throat-

“Nnngh,” Julian gasps, and nods frantically, getting a fistful of Allen’s hair and guiding him back to his mouth because he’ll say something embarrassing if he doesn’t get his mouth on Allen right the fuck now.

“I want, I want,” he gasps back, desperate against Allen’s open mouth. He doesn’t know what he wants. He did, and now that he’s got it, now that he has Allen here, panting and loose-limbed and cocky, he can’t think.

“You want?” Allen drawls, a smirk playing around the edge of his mouth. He’s still glassy-eyed from want, still has fistfuls of Julian’s ass, his thumb just beginning to nudge between the cheeks, and he has the nerve to show _that_ -

Julian’s never seen him look like that before. Cocky and so sure of himself. He thinks that if he had, his fantasies might have played out in an altogether different way.

He whines, shuddering all over, his back arching off the wall as Allen finds his hole with his forefinger and presses.

“Yes,” he gasps, hitching a leg up around Allen’s thigh and pressing closer, his cock aching for more friction. God, he’s wet, precome smearing the front of his pants until they’re damp and cold. He wants them off, wants Barry to take them off, wants Barry to suck him and fuck him and-

Oh. There it is. That’s what he wants.

He’s panting as he yanks Barry’s hands out of his trousers and turns himself around, until his cheek is pillowed against cold tile, ass out, arms braced against the wall. He sends Barry a chilly look over his shoulder when he doesn’t immediately reach for him. Barry’s standing there, the front of his trousers tented, mouth slack, eyes wide. Julian feels a brief stab of pride, that he’s gotten one over on this new, cocky Barry, surprised him enough that now he’s the breathless one. It would be comical if Julian wasn’t just as desperately turned on, already aching to get Barry inside of him.

“Well?” he asks, making his voice go as snotty and posh as he possibly can. “What exactly are you waiting for? A written invitation?”

That gets a reaction, Barry blinking once, before his mouth clicks shut. His eyes narrow and god, yes, that’s the look, that’s the spark that Julian’s been waiting to see. He smiles back at Barry - a smile that he’s been perfecting since boarding school, cocksure and arrogant; it’s a dare and a promise all at once.

“Fuck me,” he says, drawing the words out into a breathy whisper, just as much of a challenge as the smile.

I dare you. Make me come. Make me _love_ it.

He sees the words hit home now, watches Barry’s eyes go dark, his hands reaching for Julian’s buckle - feels every second it takes for his trousers and pants to slide down his thighs, pooling around his ankles. He lets Barry nudge his thighs apart, feels Barry press warmly against his back, his cock, still wrapped all pretty and snug in those horribly confining jeans, dragging against Julian’s backside.

It’s as much a tease for him as it is for Barry. He breathes out hard through his nose, hangs his head and pushes back against Barry, relishing in the way his breath hitches against Julian’s neck.

“You better have a rubber, Allen,” he sighs, reaching back and getting a hold of Barry’s ass when he starts to move away, dragging him back in for another slow drag.

There’s a crinkle of something behind him and the sound of something wet, and then Barry’s hands are back between his legs, teasing lube-slick fingers over his balls before dragging them back and pressing just so against his hole.

Julian shudders, a gasp punched out of him when Allen gets two fingers inside of him, too fast, but gloriously slick. They’re long and narrow and press just right, stroking cautiously until Julian shivers to life beneath him, pressing back.

  
“More,” he croaks, mouth open, ready for Barry’s cock in him.

“Say please,” Barry purrs, and Julian snarls, snapping his hips back against Barry’s fingers.

“Now,” he says, insides warming when Barry laughs and adds another finger.

It’s been awhile since Julian’s been on this side of things, but even Barry has to realize that by the time he’s adding a fourth finger, Julian’s more than ready for him.

“Come on,” he says, an edge to his voice as he presses back, trying to take more when there isn’t any. His hands are trembling against the wall. “Jesus, man, fuck me already before I find someone else to do it.”

Barry laughs and for a moment, Julian thinks he isn’t going to do it. That he’s going to keep teasing, drawing it out, as if Julian’s cock isn’t already hard and dripping. And then Barry slowly removes his fingers, belt clinking as his trousers hit the floor. A moment’s pause as he fumbles with the condom wrapper.

“Oh thank _fuck_ ,” Julian gasps when he feels Barry’s cock-head against his ass, and impatiently shoves himself back on Barry’s cock.

It’s deep, so fucking deep, brilliant, long and just thick enough. If he’d been thinking straight, he would have liked to have seen it before it was inside of him, because now he can’t not think about it. It feels glorious inside of him, but now he wants to _know_.

Next time, maybe, he thinks, and pulls up and nearly off of it before he slides back down, fucking himself on Barry’s cock easily, like it was made for him.

“Am I going to have to do all the work, Allen?” he gets out, glancing over his shoulder to see what’s taking the man so long.

Barry raises a brow at him, dropping his gaze down Julian’s body in a slow, deliberate drag. His fingers are wrapped loosely around Julian’s hips, and there’s no denying that the sight is an attractive one. If Julian were him, he may have just as well felt the inclination to sit back and watch.

“Why not?” Barry says, fingers tightening and dragging Julian roughly backwards, until they’re pressed flush against one another, his ass fitting perfectly against Barry’s hips, the thick length of him fully inside. Julian gasps, shuddering, when Barry straightens out, leaning up, forcing Julian to stand taller, until Barry’s body is covering his completely, chest dragging against Julian’s back. He thrusts in, hard, and smiles against the curve of Julian’s ear. “You’re doing a pretty great job.”

“If you insist, though,” he breathes, nipping at Julian’s ear. He pulls back, a torturously slow, smooth glide, then punches in all at once, forcing the breath from Julian’s lungs.

“Fuck,” Julian gasps, spine arching as Barry begins fucking him in earnest, starting them out with a slow, steady rhythm that seems designed to torture Julian completely, reducing him to sounds and noise and words like “please” and “more” and “harder.”

“Please,” he says at one point, sucking one of Barry’s fingers into his mouth and mouthing at it sloppily, desperate, and then he says it again and again, until Barry actually seems to care enough to pick up the pace, fucking him hard enough that Julian gives up the ghost and collapses nose first into the tile, panting and not even caring that there’s a penis drawn in sharpie two inches from his nose.

“I’m not going to last at this pace,” Barry grinds out through gritted teeth, and Julian is ready to strangle him, but instead of slowing down, he reaches around and gets a fistful of Julian’s cock, stroking hard and fast until-

He comes harder than he has in years, sliding into that blurred state of being that only seems to come hand in hand with an amazing orgasm, and is only vaguely aware of Barry coming, pressed still and close and deep, breath hot on the back of his neck.

They stay there for a moment, breathing deep. The bass from the rest of the pub is beginning to filter back in. He wonders if anyone had tried to get in and thinks that if they had, he probably wouldn’t have ever noticed.

“So, that was pretty great,” Barry tells him as he pulls out slowly, absentmindedly patting Julian’s hip when he groans. He’s quick to dispose of the condom, yanking his jeans back up around his hips. It takes slightly longer for Julian to recover. His thighs are cramping up a bit.

He’s not sure what to say, so he doesn’t say anything, just breathes. When he’s given himself a moment, he begins the slow, arduous process of getting himself standing straight. Upsettingly, Barry seems perfectly fine, washing the spunk from his hands.

“You all right?” Barry asks him, eyes crinkling up with concern.

Julian’s great. More than great. He’s sore, fucked out, and still hopped up on endorphins. He’s also just… a little slow to recover after sex.

He’s still catching his breath, so he waves Barry off.

Barry doesn’t really take the hint. “You sure?”

Julian drags his head up off his chest and fixes Barry with a glare. “Some of us need longer than twelve seconds to regain functionality, Allen.”

Unphased, Barry grins at him. “Sounds pretty rough. See, I was going to offer to take you home and give you a blowjob, but if you like, I can go have another beer while you recover.”

Julian’s eyes narrow even further.

He’d been planning on going home and catching up on some of Central City’s cold cases but… that sounds better. Much better, actually.

Surreptitiously, he begins toeing around for his pants.

“Just… stay put. I’ll only be a moment.”

 


End file.
